Troublesome Hat
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Godric memandang topi didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Serius, apa yang dipikirkan para gadis itu saat memberikan topi ini padanya? -Founder's Era-


Ha, saya ngebuat dua fic HarPot berturut-turut, dan semuanya tentang Topi Seleksi! Tapi tenang saja, cerita ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita "It's Not Like What It Seems." Para pendiri Hogwarts sepenuhnya innocent di sini XD.

BTW, dalam cerita ini, Hogwarts belum dibangun, Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin masih bersahabat baik, dan umur mereka masih muda banget (sekitar delapan belas tahun). Kenapa saya membuat mereka muda? Karena, yah . . . mereka juga pernah muda, kan? Mereka nggak mungkin begitu lahir langsung powerful dan membangun sekolah sihir terbaik yang pernah ada, kan? Iya, kan?

Lagian, saya juga nggak bisa ngebayangin percakapan kayak gini terjadi saat mereka sudah tua XD.

Yah, ini fanfic pertama saya tentang para pendiri Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>o-O-o<strong>

**Troublesome Hat**

**Disclaimer : Dunia Harry Potter yang kita cintai ini adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya memutarbalikkan logikanya saja.**

**Author: ZwartWit**

**o-O-o**

_Dear Godric,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau dan Salazar baru pulang dari perjalanan ke Yunani bersama guru kalian, Morgan. Apakah perjalanannya menyenangkan?_

_Kemarin Helga mengingatkanku kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kelahiranmu, dan karena aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang benar-benar akan berguna untukmu, aku memutuskan untuk memberi topi. Aku yakin benda ini akan berguna, mengingat topi untuk acara resmimu yang terakhir ditelan oleh boa milik Salazar. Topi yang ini sudah disihir agar awet dan tak bisa dicerna oleh makhluk apapun. Penjualnya bahkan bilang kalau topi ini bisa bertahan sampai ribuan tahun. Aku tak percaya, tentu saja, tapi bahan topi ini memang sangat bagus. Kalau kau ingin membeli topi lainnya, kau bisa datang ke toko pakaian di jalan Diagon Alley. Sejak Gringott si Goblin mendirikan bank di sana, banyak penyihir yang membuka toko di jalan itu. Tempat itu mungkin akan menjadi pusat transaksi sihir suatu saat nanti._

_Kau pasti ingat kalau kita berempat akan menghadiri Konferensi Penyihir Sedunia malam ini. Dan karena datang ke sana tanpa memakai topi dianggap tidak sopan, juga karena galleon yang sudah kuhabiskan untuk membelinya, aku harap kali ini kau mau memakai topi itu. Aku benar-benar __**berharap **__kau mau memakainya, Godric._

_Salam,_

_Rowena_

_._

_._

_NB: Kalau kau tak mau memakainya, aku akan memasangkannya di kepalamu dengan mantra perekat permanen._

_._

_._

"Aku benar-benar **berharap **kau mau memakainya, _Godric_," Ulang seseorang di belakang Godric. Godric menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda seumurannya ikut membaca surat itu dari balik bahunya. Pemuda itu mencibir, "Kalimat khas Rowena saat memaksa orang melakukan sesuatu."

"Yah, benar sekali!" Godric berseru sebal, "Apa boamu mau memakan topi yang ini juga?"

"Tidak," Jawab Salazar tegas, "dia sudah sakit perut selama seminggu gara-gara memakan topimu yang satunya."

"Tahu dari mana kau?" Tanya Godric.

"Dia sendiri yang mengeluh padaku."

"Oh," Godric baru ingat kalau temannya itu bisa bicara dengan ular, "bagaimana dengan sancamu yang satu lagi?"

"Tidak boleh!" Tolak Salazar , "Berhentilah membuat peliharaanku memakan benda-benda yang tak kau inginkan, Godric! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau membuat ularku menelan gulungan perkamenmu kemarin."

"Bagaimana kau ta-" Godric berhenti. Tentu saja Salazar tahu. Dia bisa bicara dengan ular! "Argh, kalau begitu bantu aku melenyapkan topi ini tanpa dicurigai Rowena, atau aku terpaksa memakai topi konyol ini nanti malam!"

"Memang kenapa?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di kursi sebelah Godric dan mengamati topi itu dari dekat, "Topi ini tidak terlalu jelek."

"Itu karena kau punya selera kakek-kakek tujuh puluh tahun!" Erang Godric, membuat Salazar mendelik dengan tatapan 'sialan-kau', "Model topi ini benar-benar konyol dan tidak praktis!"

Salazar kembali mengamati topi itu. Topi yang dihadiahkan untuk Godric ini memiliki bentuk tinggi seperti menara dengan ujung runcing yang menekuk ke bawah. Pinggirannya lebar, orang lain tak bisa berpapasan dengan si pemakai topi tanpa tersenggol olehnya. Topi ini kelihatannya juga mudah lepas saat tertiup angin. Yah, dengan kebiasaan Godric menjelajahi rimba, menaklukkan Chimera, dan menunggangi Naga, tentu saja topi ini tidak praktis untuknya.

"Lagipula, topi ini terlalu besar!" Kata Godric sambil mencoba topi tersebut di kepalanya. Benar saja, topi itu melorot sampai menutupi alisnya.

"Topi besar sepertinya memang sedang populer diantara para penyihir," Ucap Salazar, "kurasa untuk menunjukkan sebesar apa otak mereka."

"Untuk menunjukkan sebesar apa _kepala _mereka maksudmu," Godric kembali melempar topi itu ke atas meja, "Kenapa Rowena menghadiahiku topi? Kupikir-mengingat dirinya-dia akan memberiku buku-buku setebal bata atau apa. Itu jauh lebih baik."

"Bukannya dia sudah menghadiahimu buku tahun lalu?"

"Yang mana?" Godric mengernyit.

"Yang kau pakai untuk menyangga kaki meja," Salazar melirik meja tempat Godric meletakkan topinya, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, Rowena melihatnya saat dia berkunjung ke sini."

Godric tampak agak bersalah, "Oh... buku yang itu."

"Kurasa karena itulah dia menghadiahimu topi tahun ini," Salazar mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, berpikir, "Saranku, lebih baik kali ini kau menuruti keinginannya, Godric. Mengenal Rowena, hebat sekali dia tidak marah saat kau menjadikan bukunya yang berharga sebagai penyangga meja. Dan jauh lebih _bijaksana _untuk tidak membuat Rowena marah. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan Alistair Black musim panas lalu."

Godric sejenak bergidik mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Black satu itu. "Cara berjalannya tak pernah sama lagi," Godric setuju, "tapi si Black kurang ajar itu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Salazar. "Ah, aku mengerti," ucapnya, "kau tidak mau mengatakan langsung pada Rowena kalau kau tidak suka topi itu karena kau _takut _padanya kan?"

"Takut?" Godric kelihatan luar biasa tersinggung, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaan halus seorang gadis, itu saja. Oh, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" Tambahnya sebal saat melihat Salazar memutar matanya.

"Yah," Salazar melambaikan tangan, "kalau begitu berjuanglah membujuk gadis itu tanpa melukai _perasaan halus_nya."

"Membujuk? Ah!" Wajah Godric berubah cerah, "Kalau aku meminta Helga untuk membujuknya agar membiarkanku tidak memakai topi itu…"

"Entahlah Godric," kernyit Salazar, "dari surat Rowena, sepertinya Helga juga ikut memilihkan topi itu. Bagaimana kalau dia malah memintamu memakainya? Kau pasti tak bisa menolaknya, kan?"

Kata-kata Salazar membuat Godric terdiam. Itu benar. Entah kenapa, Helga memang susah sekali ditolak. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum manis dengan tatapan penuh harap, dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang sudah melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Godric sempat berpikir itu mantra. Itu _pasti _mantra. Itu membuat semua orang terbujuk. Itu membuat seorang _Salazar _terbujuk. Atau kalaupun bukan, seandainya natural Imperius benar-benar ada, pasti Helga-lah orangnya.

"Haah," Godric menghela nafas, "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan kalau begitu?"

"Tidak ada," Salazar menyeringai, "pakai saja topi itu dan terima nasibmu."

"Sialan kau, _Sal."_

"Diamlah, _Ric."_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: **Dan beberapa puluh tahun kemudian, topi itupun menjadi Topi Seleksi. Oh, dan penjual topinya nggak bohong, Topi Seleksi betul-betul bisa bertahan sampai ribuan tahun!

Mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Alistair Black...yah setidaknya itu nggak parah-parah amat. Buktinya Sirius masih bisa lahir tuh XD.

Saya agak ngasal tentang tradisi topi di kalangan penyihir. Tapi kalau dilihat di ilustrasi zaman dahulu, penyihir selalu digambarkan dengan memakai topi. Saya jadi mikir, apa mungkin dulu topi itu semacam, err . . . dasi di kalangan penyihir?

Saya harap kalian suka karakterisasi (hah? Karakterisasi? Karakterisasi apaan?) yang saya kasih untuk para (calon) pendiri Hogwarts di fanfic ini. Mohon kritik dan saran atas kekurangannya.**)**


End file.
